Temple of Veeshan: Halls of the Betrayer (Heroic)
General Guide As you progress through the dungeon you'll find several named mobs. Killing the main named of the wing allows you to kill a floating conduit orb at the center of the wing. When both conduits are killed you can fly through the central pylon to the final wing. Once there kill all the wyrms to cause the dragon to flee, revealing the corridor to the final bosses. Neragul This boss in the north wing must be slain before you can destroy the north conduit. Neragul has two linked adds, one is a deacon that can heal, so kill it first. During the fight, Neragul casts Prismatic Chaos, which prohibits the group from doing anything, except for Mages who can cure it. So have your mage cure your priest, who can then cure the group. Captain Stinas This boss in the south wing must be slain before you can destroy the south conduit. Captain Stinas will periodically curse two people. If they are too close together when the curse lands, it kills you all. Once cursed, the two people must run to each other and the curse will automatically be cured. If they do not do so in time, it kills you all. Stinas also periodically roots the group. This can be cured normally. Cure it quickly so the cursed people can move together. Welkus, Guardian of Wurms This is very different to the advanced solo fight so pay attention. Welkus will summon a portal not long after the fight starts which must be destroyed before he will take anymore damage. The portals will spawn at the ends of the hall at either fork and only in those 4 areas. The best strategy is to have 2 healers in your group and split the group evenly with the tank holding Welkus at one end close to where the two spawn locations for that side are and burning down the portals which are easy to destroy whenever they come up. The other group of 3 stays on the opposite end of the hall with their healer and burns their portals for the duration of the fight. The trick here is that if the portals are not burned fast enough they will spawn an additional mob. Welkus' only 2 tricks are to cast a temporary root which is curable (hence why a healer is needed in each group also) and to cast a spell that will place a colored circular pattern on the ground in random places (one at a time). If you are in this circle when it changes to red you have about 2 secs (maybe less) to get out of it or you will be killed. Simply run out of the circle as soon as you see it or just avoid it if you running to help a teammate. Welkus teleports to this circle after it has turned red but will return to the tank every time so no need to chase him down. Make sure only the tank and the tank's group are hitting Welkus throughout the fight which should be easy if the groups are at opposite ends of the hall. The four portal locations are at the end of the west hall, in the rubble-filled alcove just south of that, at the end of the east hall where you entered the area, and in the alcove just north of that (near the exit). Portals look like relatively small patches of smoke with vertical green lightning bolts. Final Encounter is healed by his two Plane Shifters but they should never get a chance to heal him if you set this up right because this is a proximity fight. The group make up should include 2 healers of your choice and one caster that can mesmerize a Plane Shifter until the other one is burned down at which time the other group members except the tank and his healer will run down to the other end of the cross and kill the last Plane Shifter. The tank's healer may need to occasionally run down close enough to the mezzer to heal them but not very often as these Plane Shifters don't hit very hard at all and the tank can rotate stoneskins to make up for the lack of extra heals since he will be also be getting heals from the other groups healer too. The fight will go like this: The caster counts down to start the fight not the tank, at which time they will mesmerize their chosen Plane Shifter (make sure they have a mastered version of the spell) and the tank will taunt Fherin and hold him near the center initially. One of your healers and two other party members will at the same time as the fight starts begin to burn down the Plane Shifter at the opposite end of the cross. Fherin will occasionally cast a root which is cureable so watch out for that because the real fun now begins. Fherin will cast a curse on a random party member which is designed to make the party member die if they are close to Fherin by taking heavy magic damage over time (though at first it seems only those close to the Plane Shifters will get it) so the real trick here is that once the Plane Shifters are being: * Mezzed at one end, and * Burned at the other The tank will position himself close to the healers (20 meters if you use the distance option on your UI) after they have positioned themselves near the edge of their healing range for the Plane Shifter burning group. This will ensure that anyone who is not the tank will not have to run away from Fherin to have the curse automatically cure. They will get cursed and it will instantly cure itself because no one except the tank is close to Fherin. The Mezzer will be alone until the Plane Shifter on the opposite end of the cross is killed at which time the rest of the party will run down to the mezzer's end (except the tank and his/her healer) to burn it down, but the tank and his/her healer should again reposition themselves once the Plane Shifter burning group is in position with their healer on the edge of their casting range so the curse is not an issue. At no time did I get the curse as tank which was either incredibly lucky or a well designed script which will tell you when you are doing this fight wrong as far as keeping Fherin away from the Plane Shifters and being smart about positioning your healers as far as possible from their heal targets. I do hope this helps you and I will place the video link for the fight once I have it uploaded to YouTube to clarify this write up.